


The 10 Times Richie Tried To Get Eddie in Bed and the 1 Time it Worked

by richieblows



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I like to think it’s pretty explicit, M/M, Reddie, Sexual Roleplay, its funny and nsfw, this is my favorite fic that I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows
Summary: Richie has been wanting to try spicing up his sex life with Eddie so he decides to seduce him. Again, and again, and again. Whoever said third times a charm was a complete fucking liar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	The 10 Times Richie Tried To Get Eddie in Bed and the 1 Time it Worked

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! here is another repost of something I had up awhile ago but took down. I really hope you enjoy it and if you've read it before I hope you show your other pals because I did work kind of hard on this one UwU

1

“ _Shut the fuck up or I’ll fucking kill you_.”

Eddie’s eyes darted back and forth in the room. It was dark, no— the man must’ve blindfolded him before he woke him up. What time was it? It still had to be late, maybe two in the morning. He didn’t have work the next day, but what did that matter? He was going to _die._ Richie wouldn’t even get home until tomorrow morning to find his corpse, he was _fucked._

_“I’m gonna move my hand from your mouth, got it? ‘m gonna take the blindfold off too. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut the fuck up and not move. I’ve got four other men inside the house, so let’s be rational.”_ Eddie nodded furiously, his breathing coming in short pants as the man slowly removed his hand from Eddie’s face. _“Let’s get a look at what’s underneath, shall we?”_ His voice was scratchy, as though he were trying to make himself unrecognizable.

He slowly began unbuttoning the buttons of Eddie’s banana pajamas, popping each button gleefully. “ _You’ve got quite the body, holy shit.”_ A gloved hand ran down the side of Eddie’s ribs, down his trembling stomach. He let his fingers trail back up to tug gently at his nipple, and Eddie whimpered quietly.

_Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry— you can’t panic Eddie. You_ know _what to do in situations like this._

When the blindfold was pulled off of his eyes, he blinked a few times, trying to get himself used to the darkness of the room, only the white light of the moon shining through the open window. The man wore a black ski mask over his face, concealing his identity. _At least he’s not an idiot._ “Please, anything… I’ll do anything you ask, I have money– please just don't...” He rushed out, his face burning red when the man snorted.

“I’m about to take that ass to town, ain’t that obvious, baby?” The burglar pushed Eddie flat onto his back against the bed and made quick work to move in between Eddie’s legs, with one hand gripping his hip and the other continuing to pinch at his nipple. He could feel the man’s erection nestled against his ass; he closed his eyes and huffed quietly, grinding back down against it, arching his back and letting his hands grip the sheets beneath him. _“Already getting into it I see.”_ The voice was rough, angry, yet very much amused. He loomed over Eddie’s small frame, caging him in with no chance of escape.

“It’s… it’s just been awhile…” he trailed off, his face flushed as he rolled down against the man’s hips again. “My husband’s been out of town so…” he glanced up at the man again, whose breathing grew labored. 

_“Fuck, okay— shit—“_ before the man could so much as struggle to get his pants down his hips, Eddie was wrapping his legs around his captor, twisting until the man landed on the bed with Eddie on top. He cocked his fist back and reared it forward, letting it collide against the burglar's nose as hard as he could. He pressed his fingers into his throat, squeezing just enough to leave the man gasping. 

The man was thrashing underneath Eddie, whimpering and slamming his arm against the bed repeatedly. “I _swear_ I’ll break your fucking fingers and rip your dick off with my bare teeth. I’m gonna shove your own cock up your own fucking _ass_ when I’m done with you. No one will find your worthless body by the time I’m done with it—“

“ _Oh—_ “

“Oh _what?_ Your friends? _Dead._ Once you’re out, I’m killing them next. I—“

“ _Eds!”_ He wheezed, stopping Eddie momentarily.

“What the fuck—“ Eddie loosened his tight grip on the man’s neck.

“Jesus— I _nearly saw Jesus Christ—“_

“—Richie?” Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie groaned loudly, removing the ski mask from his head and shaking his curls out. His nose was slick with blood, his eyes barely open as he wheezed for air.

He was silently taking in large gulps of air as Eddie sat above him, stunned. “… _Surprise_ ?” Eddie moved off of Richie, glaring at his lover who was slowly sitting up and moving away from him slowly. Once he caught his breath, and Eddie fumbled with a few tissues pressed against Richie’s nose, Richie was back to explaining. “ _So_ … the sexy robbery plan didn’t exactly go how I’d hoped…”

“I thought you were coming home tomorrow? What the hell _is_ _this?”_ Eddie hissed, his body still trembling from the shock of it all.

“I thought you’d be into it! You never believe my voices! What changed now?” 

“Oh I don’t _know!_ The thought that someone was breaking into my home while my husband was gone on a business trip? _Idiot!”_ He hissed back.

They were silent for a long moment, Eddie glaring at Richie who glared right back. His eyes softened for a quick moment. “So…. are you turned on or—“ 

He was given a pillow to the face.

2

It had been a week since then. A week for Richie to plan. A week for him to beg and owe favors to a multitude of different people. But it would be worth it. This time it would be _perfect._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Yeah,_ he tried to act like he was some kind of robber trying to fuck me? Who finds that sexy?” Eddie hissed into his phone as he rummaged around the house to get ready to pick up Bill’s brother from school. "Like, I understand kinks and foreplay and roleplaying can be a sexy thing– but I'm in no way interested in getting fucked by someone threatening to murder me the moment I wake up."

_“Why are you married to that mess?”_

“Okay, I can talk shit about my husband, but you have no room to talk Mister ‘ _hey bill have you ever thought about tentacle porn in the bedroom’_ –I’m actually surprised you haven’t talked about weird _bird_ sex _—”_

He could hear Stan choking on whatever he was drinking, before screaming at Bill from across his home. “ _WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM.”_ with Bill’s stuttered explanation being that he was “ _drunk!"_ Liar _._

Eddie snorted loudly, grabbing a brown paper bag and throwing a few snacks into it for Georgie. “Also, didn’t you ask him to put a strap-on on so you could do double penetration?”

_“That’s not even— oh my god it’s not even that bad! You’re making it sound bad!”_

“It’s hilarious, is what it is.” Eddie snickered, turning when he heard Richie sprinting down the steps in a surprisingly well kept suit. It was a light gray blazer and slacks, with a baby blue shirt underneath and a navy blue bow tie. “Who are you sleeping with today? Because I haven’t seen that outfit before,” Eddie mused as he pressed a chaste kiss to Richie’s lips.

“‘m late for work, why don’t you get all dolled up and meet me at said place of work tonight?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“You don’t have work today...” Eddie said slowly, ignoring Stan’s yelling through the phone. 

“I got called in!” Richie said quickly, snatching a fruit cup from the paper bag Eddie prepared. 

“You’re the CEO, you—“ Eddie stopped himself, rolling his eyes. “Just go. I have no idea why I’m trying to argue this,” he pressed another kiss to Richie’s awaiting lips before his lover was off and running.

_“He’s definitely not cheating on you, you’re the only one that can stomach him—“_

“Okay— hello, Stan? Your husband needs to go ahead and fuck you like three weeks ago yesterday, you’re being sassier than usual.” And with that, he hung up. He grabbed the paper bag and walked out to his car, smiling at the small sticky note on the windshield of his car with the words _I love you_ scrawled on top.

He plucked it from the front view window and climbed inside, placing it inside the console along with every other love note given to him. 

The drive to Georgie’s school was a slow one, he was hitting nearly _every_ red light for some reason. He rummaged through the cassettes Richie had painstakingly made for him, even though his phone held more songs than all of them combined, he loved the time Richie took to make them. He plucked one from his neat row of cassettes and put it in, with ABBA slowly filling his car. He was interrupted by Bill calling almost immediately. 

“Hello-“

_“Hey Eddie! H-Huge favor I’m about to ask. So Georgie apparently got in trouble and is being h-held up in his teachers office and you’ve sort of gotta pr-pretend to be his parent for a little bit… as in today… is that okay?”_

“Oh gosh, his parent? I don’t even think Georgie and I are all that close—“

_“He loves you more than Stan—“_

_“Wait Bill what—“_

_“Shh, Stan please. Anyway, y-y-you’re the best! Thank you so much! Room 201A!”_

The line went dead.

“Great.”

.

.

.

.

.

“199B, 200A, 200B… 201A.” Eddie huffed loudly, opening the door to the classroom quietly. The curtains were shut, with only the whirring of the projector and the hum of the luminescent lights making any noise in the room.

“Ah, you must be Georgie’s… _incredibly attractive father_ , wow. _Hello_.”

“Oh yeah that’s me uh... wait, _what?“_ Eddie looked up, his shoulders sagging when he saw Richie, his gray blazer placed on the chair beside him, his button up sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked _gorgeous._ “Seriously?” 

Georgie sat slumped in front of the teachers desk, glancing over at Eddie and smiling. “Hi uh…. _Dad!”_ he gave Eddie a wink, “yeah, uh, this is my teacher uh… Mr. Tozier.” Eddie walked from the back of the class toward the two at the front, his eyes never leaving Richie. He was most definitely glaring holes into him, waiting for him to burn up from his gaze. “I uh… punched a kid in the face and he saw, it’s your job to convince him _not_ to tell anyone I did this! By any means necessary! For my scholarship, you understand, right Uncle Eddie–– _er,_ dad? Thanks!”

“You’re really trying to risk public indecency in a public school, you’re also having a child help you so we can do some weird sexcapade… and you gave him _lines!”_ He hissed as he snatched a crumpled up lined sheet of paper from Georgie’s hand.

“ _Hey!_ He’s eighteen. A senior in high school. And _you_ still pack him snacks whenever you pick him up! Which hasn’t been in like, five years. Weren’t _you_ expecting something?” Richie snapped back, his hands placed on the teachers desk while Georgie slowly grabbed the paper bag filled with treats from Eddie’s grip.

“Georgie. Grab your bag. We’re going home. And _Richie_ is going to work so he can buy me something _nice_ for wasting my time.”

Georgie gave Richie a sheepish smile before slinging his bag over his shoulder and following Eddie out of the building. Richie slumped in the swivel chair beside him, huffing in annoyance when the door clicked closed. 

Well. That didn’t work.

.

.

.

.

.

Weeks passed, Eddie forgave his husband for the incident when he came home to find Richie with bouquet after bouquet of flowers piled up in his arms, as well as reservations to the Madison Square and a warm bath and massage to end the night. Plus vanilla sex. For _once._

But that didn’t _once_ mean that Richie had stopped planning. Oh no. He had pulled out the _big_ guns for his third plan, which would go without fail. 

.

.

.

3

Richie _never_ went to the gym. Which should’ve been Eddie’s first red flag, how did he not think that through. He _should’ve known._

_“Hey baby, wanna hit the gym with me? I was gonna go with Stan because he said I look like I weigh a hundred pounds, and I responded that half of that is my dick and then he said I can’t go with him…”_

He should’ve known.

_“Sure Rich, let me get my bag and we can go! I never thought you’d want to actually work out, that’s great!”_

Eddie was too excited.

He shouldn’t have been.

.

.

.

.

_“Good God,_ how in the hell do you stay here for four hours every day?” Richie whimpered, his head dropping as he followed Eddie into the showers at the end of their session. Everyone had gone home, with them being that last ones in the gym locker room. 

“I stay in shape so I can keep up with your weirdly endless energy.” Eddie was walking off to the showers with his towel in hand, his humming echoing throughout the room.

Richie smiled as he made his way toward the showers where Eddie stood. There was a long row of them, with ceramic tiled walls separating each one out. _“Soooooo..._ sport.”

_Oh god._

“You really stuck it out there during the game tonight. You gave it your all and it really showed. This _was_ the biggest game of the season and I didn’t see any mistakes. You were a super star out there tonight and I mean… since it _is_ your senior night, I figured I’d give you a good game congratulations."

Eddie sighed heavily as Richie waited with a hopeful smile behind him. He was _really_ married to this guy, wasn’t he? Eddie mustered up a forced smile and turned to face Richie, biting his lip. “Thanks coach, I uh,” he coughed quietly, taking a step back under the spray of the water. “I tried so hard for you, now I expect you to give me a _thorough_ congratulations…” 

Eddie had _no_ idea what he was doing, but the smile on Richie’s face proved that it didn’t really matter. He giggled quietly to himself and turned on the shower, letting the warm spray hit his chest while Richie walked up behind him and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “Why, of _course._ Let me soap up your back for ya, sport.” 

“Oh god please stop the sport thing.”

“Oh okay uh— champ?”

“No, oh my god Richie seriously—“

“All star?”

“Just stop and tell me I’m the best player on the field or something.”

Richie let his hands fall over Eddie’s waist delicately, his chest pressed against Eddie’s back while Eddie let the spray of the warm water hit him. “You’re so good, Eddie. My number one player,” He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s ear, gently teething along the edge and pulling on it just slightly. Eddie’s eyes slipped shut as Richie turned him around and began to pepper kisses along his chest, his tongue pressing flat against his nipple just to feel the flesh pebble.

“ _God, Richie just—“_ before Richie could make his next move, which was to slam Eddie against the tile wall and press his aching cock against him, he was slipping against the tiled floor and falling over onto his side with a wet _slap_ to the ground.

Eddie froze in place as Richie made a high pitched squeak and fell to the floor. Eddie looked down at him covered his mouth with both hands, trying to stifle his laughter. “Oh my god you idiot–” Richie only whined quietly and laid there, curling up into a slight ball as the warm spray of water hit him.

“ _Eddie,”_ He whined as his hand slowly moved up from the floor and reached up to Eddie, who was still staring down at his husband. “Help your coach up, sport…”

“Oh my _god._ Seriously, Richie?”

.

.

.

.

Richie grumbled quietly to himself as he limped into bed later that night. His back hurt, and he wasn’t any closer to getting his husband in the mood for hot, kinky sex. It wasn’t this hard when they were in high school, and the sex was even hotter and crazier when they entered college. How did he even convince Eddie into having sex with him at all?

“Babe, do you need a heating pad for your hip? That fall must’ve hurt quite a bit, my poor tree.” Eddie murmured as he walked into the bedroom to see a sulking Richie grumbling quietly to himself. He made his way to Richie’s side and sat down next to him, a smile on his face that was met with a glare. “Why are you being grouchy, sweetheart?”

“I’m not turning you on and it’s getting almost ridiculous.” He huffed, crossing his arms when Eddie snorted. 

“That’s why you’re mad? You’re not mad because the doctor said you can’t go into work or do any serious heavy lifting for the next few days?” He smoothed his hands through Richie’s curls tugged them gently, sighing as Richie’s head lulled against his hand. 

Richie smiled as Eddie began scratching at his scalp gently. The feeling of his nails gently running against his hair left him melting back into the bed and yawning quietly. “I don’t have to go to work and I’ve got you to take care of me, who could be mad at all?” He mumbled, his smile growing wide when Eddie giggled a bit.

“Oh baby, you’re so silly. Stan’s gonna take care of you while I’m at work.”

_“Stan!?”_

.

.

.

.

.

4

“Please babe no.”

“Richie I’m late for work! I need to leave!”

“Please don’t leave me with him I’ll die! You won’t have a husband!”

“You’re being overdramatic–”

“You’re going to become a widow and use my money to vacation in Paris!”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, Rich–”

“Stan’s thrown me out of a two story window, once!”

Eddie turned to look at Stanley, who was sitting at the dining room table and innocently sipping tea while reading a newspaper. “Stan, is this true?”

Stan sighed and put the paper down, before looking up at Eddie and shrugging. “It was in highschool when we were all sneaking out of your house. Everyone else climbed down by then and Richie was too scared, and we knew we wouldn’t be allowed to see you for six months so… I kicked him off.” 

Eddie looked at Richie, who was glaring at Stan and tightening his robe tighter around himself, then at Stan, who was staring up at Eddie and not at all phased by Richie’s angry glare. “Okay. Bye.” And Eddie was gone and off to work.

When the pair heard the door click, Stan turned to Richie who stood up abruptly. “He walks to work when he’s this early. We can get to the location if we drive,” Richie said quickly as he stripped out of his robe and revealed the tight jeans and plain shirt underneath.

“God, I have no idea why I’m helping you with this pathetic attempt at sleeping with Eddie.”

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Eddie liked to walk to work. It was something he only did on Mondays because traffic was absolutely awful in New York, and he usually woke up early on Monday because it was the beginning of the week and it felt like a fresh start. As Eddie strolled through the busy New York streets, he took a detour through an abandoned construction site which was rowdier than usual. He loved walking through it because it was a completely different setting than the typical busy streets of New York. Large, unfinished copper beams sprouted up every which way, the skeletons of unfinished buildings were everywhere with a dusty dirt ground and different trucks and loaders scattered around. 

His detour led him back toward civilization and back toward normal buildings and people that were also making their way to work. He hummed as he flitted through papers and files in one hand, while he sipped a steaming coffee in the other. The group of men were rowdy, laughing together as others were actually working. Some were cliqued together and loudly spoke snarkily to one another. The sound of an electric drill was somewhere in the distance, with men making crude jokes to one another and spitting against the ground. Eddie was repulsed, to say the least. Old country music played as the rough men ate and chattered as though they were on their breaks, and Eddie didn’t even bother taking a glance at the energetic group of blue collar workers. As he walked by the group of construction men, he tried to pay them no mind until he heard a loud whistle, successfully interrupting his brisk walk to his office.

His eyes flicked up, his eyes meeting big, brown eyes and a mess of curls and pretty red lips.

_Oh god, no._

“Why, hello there sweetheart,” The man drawled out, his shirtless body deciding to lean against the metal fence that separated them both. “I think God misread my address because this package,” he gestured to Eddie’s body, “should’ve been shipped to my place by Express shipping by now.”

Eddie cocked his hip and strolled over to Richie, his gaze falling down to Richie’s long torso which was oiled down to mimic someone who was slick with sweat. There was a slight bit of dirt against his body and oil on the side of his cheek. _Cute._ His white wife beater was stuffed into the back pocket of his lowriding denim jeans, and his safety helmet and work gloves made the picture all that much sweeter. “That was disgusting and you really expected me to be into something like this?” He murmured as he leaned against the fence right in front of Richie, whose face was _oh so_ close. “Did you expect me to blush? To feel my cock perk up at the sight of you?”

Richie made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, his face turned a slight red. Eddie was _never_ like this. “Eddie–”

“Did you expect me to beg for your cock?” He asked quietly, his fingers gripping at the chain linked fence. “Did you expect to shove your cock through one of these holes while I dropped to my knees and deepthroated you in front of all these people? Or did you think I was going to bend over and press my ass right against it so you can fuck me right here?” 

“No no I didn’t–”

“No?” Eddie glanced down at Richie’s crotch, he could already see it straining in its confines. “What a shame, your cock seems interested. Too bad though, I think it might be a little too thick to fit past the fence anyway.” His eyes glossed over his body, locking on his happy trail and sighing softly. He wanted to lick it.

He glanced up at Richie and smiled. “Go home, get some rest and stop trying to do this, okay? This was a win for me, but an _awful_ failure for you.” Richie couldn’t help but whine and grip at the fence. 

“You fucking tease,” He huffed quietly, pulling his shirt out from his back pocket and covering his crotch with it now. Eddie shrugged and waved Richie off, before he was continuing his stroll to work and Richie was awkwardly walking back to his friends with a stiffy and a shake of his head as they looked at him hopefully. 

5

Eddie was finding out that not only was Richie bad at whatever he was trying to do, he was also making Eddie mildly paranoid that he was going to have Richie jumping out of nowhere with some new, weird sex thing wherever he went. It was _nonstop._ Coming home after work tired and hungry, he saw what looked like their honey wheat oats he bought on the floor of his home trailing toward their bedroom. 

“Oh what the _fuck_.” He huffed as he dropped his coat on the coat rock and made his way up the stairs. As he walked inside he was met with Richie wearing tight, glittery brown spandex and sprinkling the grains into the shape of a heart on their bed. “You’re fucking with me, right? This is a joke?” Richie whipped around from his crouched position over the bed to see Eddie who stood with his arms crossed at the doorway.

“Okay listen, listen, _listen!_ All you have to do is just… just whip me with the riding crop. That's _it,_ I swear.”

Eddie leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “What else did you want to do?”

“Well…” Richie trailed off and sighed quietly before he was pulling a large box from underneath their bed, “I have some oats, a horse tail, a blindfold and a bit for my mouth. I also had some hooves but I didn’t know how into this you’d be. Also the entire top half of an equestrian outfit, including the helmet–”

“No–”

“–– _And_ also I figured you could ride me around the room! And I mean it might be really hot. You could feed me carrots or sugar cubes but I mean that might worsen my cholesterol, by the way the doctor said I’m on my way to having diabetes if I keep eating the way I’m eating–”

_“Richie!”_

“—But also maybe I’m your naughty horsie and it’s my mating season and this stallion is looking for it’s broodmare– keep in mind I looked all these terms up five minutes ago I’m not some weird horse fucker– and maybe my fat horse cock is in dire need of some horse ass if you catch my drift–”

**_“NO!”_ **

6

A week after what Eddie would forever call “the incident”, Beverly had suggested that she let Eddie take her old motorcycle for a ride, being that Ben might buy her a new one. Although Eddie should have been suspicious when Beverly sent him to a specific location explaining that, _“It’s a highway that goes around this mountain and you see so much nature!”_ how was Eddie to ignore that? 

He should’ve.

Beverly was right, there was absolutely no one on the road for miles. He felt so free riding, it was something he picked up when he gained the courage to move out of Derry and away from his mother. He wanted to learn something dangerous and Beverly explained that if he was going to do something reckless, it should be one of the most dangerous things you could possibly do. He was surprised at how easy it was to pick up after crying and clutching onto her for dear life the first few months. It was nostalgic for some reason, riding down a long stretch of road with only the pleasant breeze whipping his face and puffy pink clouds masking the sunset. Beverly was right, it was so beautiful. Until he came upon someone with their thumb jutting out on the side of the road attempting to wave Eddie down.

Eddie sighed heavily and began to slow down. He saw what appeared to be a broken down truck and a guy who looked like he had no idea what he was doing. As he got closer he noticed the mess of curly hair pulled up in a messy bun and those chapped lips trying to hold back a grin. 

“Hey! Thanks so much for stopping, my car–” Before Richie could say anymore, Eddie simply revved the motorcycle back up and sped off, continuing his pleasant day watching the sunset and looking at nature. 

.

.

.

.

.

7

It had been a week later when Eddie caught Mike and Richie exchanging military clothing. He stayed hidden in the hallway as he listened to their conversation.

“Honestly, Ben, thank you.” Ben smiled and shook his head as he let his hand fall onto Richie’s shoulder. 

“Anything is fine, but is your sex life really going down hill? Richie, if this is something bigger, you know that Beverly and I are here for you, don’t you? You can always stay with us for a few days, it’s really not a big deal.”

Richie smiled and placed his own hand on Mike’s shoulder. “It’ll only come to that if Eddie ends up finding me too unattractive to sleep with. And that’s not happening anytime soon.” 

Ben looked at Richie with eyes that almost looked sad for him, and he sighed silently. “Well. Give us a call, anytime. Tomorrow would be good, we… we worry about you.” He murmured, before leaving Richie’s home. Richie stood there for a moment, curiously, before running off into his shared bedroom. 

Eddie groaned quietly and sat down in their living room. He had gotten off of work early, and this is what it had come to? Richie asking their friends for their work uniforms. Their friends actually agreeing to this weird nonsense that Richie had put together just so they could do some weird roleplay? Eddie leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Richie _was_ trying. But each of these strange roles just didn’t sit well with Eddie. He knew, in time, Richie would end up finding something that suited them both. 

After about an hour, Eddie quietly sat up and loudly opened the door and closed it, to signal that he had just gotten home. He heard the faint sounds of army music sounding in their bedroom, and he shook his head. He might as well try to go into this with a positive attitude, shouldn’t he?

He quietly walked down the halls toward their bedroom, crackling the door open and sighing heavily when he saw Richie adorned in the military outfit, looking _far_ too good for his own good. It was a simple green t-shirt that was tight on his wide chest, and some army pants and boots; but Eddie couldn’t help but lick his lips and glance up at Richie, who was glaring down at him. 

He wore dog tags, with his wedding ring on the chain as well. He looked down at himself, only wearing his casual business attire. “I feel a bit um, underdressed.” He murmured, and Richie’s stare remained cold. 

“You speak when you’re spoken to, boy. Do you understand me or do I gotta go over there and teach you how to respect your drill sergeant?” Eddie was surprised at how rough Richie’s voice sounded. 

“Oh, yes sir.” He murmured quietly, while he slowly removed his jacket and took a step forward. 

“Do you want to make your drill sergeant happy?”

“Oh yes, of course.”

“Then get on your damn knees and lick my boots.”

Eddie looked up at Richie for a long time, his expression blank. “Richie– Sergeant Tozier… You know I can’t do that.”

“That’s an _order,_ soldier.” Eddie looked up at him for a long time, then down at the floor, before huffing quietly. He crouched down until he was on his knees, looking down at his boots. 

“Richie, this is kind of gross. I don’t know if I want to do this.” He looked up at Richie who was groaning loudly, looking down at his shoes and then back to Eddie. 

“Babe, I’ve been disinfecting these things for the past hour, I wouldn’t let you lick dirty boots.”

“They actually look new, when did you get them?”

“I got them last Christmas from Mike, they’re really comfortable. We should get you a pair.”

“We really should, I kind of like them! Also, I think we’ve sort of killed the mood, talking about shoes and all.”

“God damn it, soldier.”

.

.

.

.

8

But Richie didn’t stop there. Only days later did Eddie come home to see his husband lighting a trashcan on fire while wearing a plastic firefighters hat and authentic, baggy yellow pants. Probably borrowed from Ben. Eddie’s eyes widened and he began to panic while Richie fed the fire more newspaper, giggling gleefully to himself as the fire worsened in the middle of their kitchen in a metal trash can. Richie then turned and grabbed the rest of his uniform, only struggling in attempting to put on the suspenders he planned to wear along with the pants. “Richie what the fuck!” Richie’s head jerked up to see Eddie scrambling to open up the windows of their home to let the smoke out.

“Don’t worry young man, I’ll save you– _ow!_ Eddie what the fuck–” He shoved Richie aside and scrambled to open up the cabinet underneath their sink, only to pull out their fire extinguisher and maintain the fire until it slowly died out under the frothiness of the carbon dioxide. He looked at the mess in their kitchen, with a burnt and charred trash can in the middle with white foam everywhere.

Eddie shoved the fire extinguisher into Richie’s hands and huffed loudly. “Clean this mess up. And put the outfit _on_ before you set the fire next time.”

Unfortunately, Richie was never one to know how to quit. 

.

.

.

.

.

9

It was a particularly warm day in New York, and living on the outskirts in a _Desperate Housewives-esque_ neighborhood trying to be one of the more tolerable neighbors was something that constantly grated on Eddie’s nerves. He didn’t want to constantly come home with a bright smile on his face, lest his neighbors gossip about him and Richie having marital issues.

The stroll from his nice neighborhood to work took forty-five minutes by walking, twenty by bike, and maybe half an hour by car if traffic was going by at a reasonable pace. Eddie was usually walking home and getting there at around seven o’clock and waving to his awful neighbors five minutes later. But on Wednesdays he got home earlier than usual. He always completely ignored everyone so he could finish a majority of his work on Tuesdays, and then on Wednesdays he was taking his time and coming home to make dinner for his husband who also left work early on Wednesdays.

  
As he walked into his home on that particular Wednesday evening, he was greeted by loud music playing and his shirtless husband strolling around the backyard. Eddie couldn’t help it as his gaze lingered on Richie’s body for too long as Richie passed by their open windows. He watched intently until he was slipping in through their back doors and entering their home. He smiled when he saw Eddie, still very much in his work clothes, but he was ready to get out of them considering how good Richie looked in those jeans. “Mr. Kaspbrak! I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” He shook out his bouncy ringlets which were slick with sweat and dirt and made his way toward the fridge. “Have ya got any lemonade or water? The garden is kicking my ass.” He bent down as he rummaged through the fridge, all while Eddie stood at the front door and gazed at his husbands lean back and low riding jeans. Of course this was another awful roleplay he was attempting.

How desperately he wished for this roleplay to be successful. It wasn’t as though Eddie wasn’t interested in Richie’s attempts at foreplay. He was completely for it if only Richie found the right kind of roleplay Eddie was more than happy to work with. This one? Not so much. “Richie,” Eddie sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He placed his briefcase on the kitchen island and shrugged off his coat while Richie turned and sat up to face him.

“Eddie, come on. _Please_ try this for me baby?” Richie begged, his body moving faster than Eddie had anticipated. Eddie squeaked in surprise as he was picked up and gently dropped onto their kitchen counter, all while Richie’s big hands were placed on the counter on either side of his legs and his hips were slotted against his own. 

“Richie,” He placed his hands delicately on Richie’s shoulders and smiled his usual _oh poor Richie_ smile. “This weird garden boy and business man thing is not something I think is realistic…” He pressed a gentle kiss against Richie’s forehead and grimaced slightly. “You know I’m weird about sweat and dirt and _this_ is what you think I’ll enjoy?”

Richie looked up at him and made a face. “It’s like I don’t even know who I’m sleeping with.” He grabbed a towel from the table and wiped his sweaty face clean, before planting a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips and smiling. “Babe, you don’t have to worry about a single thing. I’ve got the perfect idea.”

Eddie wasn’t so sure.

.

.

.

.

10

“Babe– it’s only one weekend!”

“I know, but that means one weekend without you, why can’t I come along?”

“Because I’m _pretty_ sure you’ve almost tried to poison her once,” Before Richie could respond, Eddie put a hand up to silence him. “–now I _know_ I don’t have any evidence to back that up, but she was feeling awful after you fed her that weird hot chicken soup thing that you made for her.”

“It must’ve been the cayenne.” Richie whispered to himself, before glancing at Eddie and quickly picking up his bag for him. 

“I’ll only be there for a few days, it’ll be fine. The next time you’re forced to see her is nearly ten months away.” He squeezed Richie’s hand before he rounded the corner to the driver’s side of the car.

“That feels too soon,” He grumbled as he tossed Eddie’s bag into his car. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to the airport?”

“And have you somehow pretend to be a pilot and somehow making it onto my plane? Yeah, I don’t think so, baby. I’ll be fine.” He got into the car and gave Richie a smile. “It’s only a few days, you can roleplay and pretend you’re a bachelor again!”

“Eddie, I was on the hunt to tie you down since junior high, I’m not capable of being single ever again.” Eddie snorted at that, before starting up the car. 

“I’ll be back in a few days– I love you, okay?” Richie waved him off as he drove to the airport. When he saw Eddie’s car round the corner he ran into the house and grabbed his suitcase, tossing it into his car and quickly climbing in. 

He had a long seven hour drive to do.

.

.

.

.

Eddie seeing his mother again was always a shock back in time. Derry was the same as it had always been: old, eerie, with a weird 80’s aesthetic still there. Except a new Baskin-Robbins opened up, which had been the news of the century for the people living there.

He grabbed his bag and walked up the old creaking steps of his home, quietly knocking on the door and listening to the heavy steps of his mother dragging herself toward the door. He sucked in a heavy breath and let it out slowly. He was going to have a long weekend. 

.

.

.

.

.

Being home was a whirlwind of questions.

_Don’t you miss home dear?_ _  
_ _Is that boy treating you well? You know that sweet girl Myra moved in next door, we should set up a date for you two! Richard was never good to you._

_You must go to the doctor, you’re looking so thin. Is work not going well?_

_You have been going to Sunday mass, haven’t you? New York seems to be such a filthy place, you must come to church to confess to God, okay Eddie-Bear?_

Being with his mother had been a daunting, laborious task. Walking around town with her, going shopping, meeting the old ladies from her church club. He barely had time to go out on his own. When he did, he had been paranoid enough to conjure up ridiculous sightings of Richie in his head. He was getting paranoid of his own husband, thinking he’d seen him there at the mall. He was only given an hour alone before his mother was crooning for him to take her home.

Eddie was tired.

Eddie was annoyed.

Eddie was a grown man for Christ’s sake.

Eddie was late.  


Eddie was late. He was late, oh _fuck_ was he late!

He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked into the doctor’s office briskly and looked around at his surroundings. It was almost nostalgic, although he knew it shouldn’t have been. He shouldn’t have had reminiscent thoughts running through his mind, how he spent half of his adolescent life in this hospital. It was almost embarrassing to think about. He looked down at his watch. 7:05 a.m. How could he be so silly? Being so frazzled after thinking he’d seen Richie yesterday, although Richie swore he’d never step foot into Derry ever again after what had happened to them all. How could he?

But with countless texts from Richie explaining how much he missed him and giving him an hour by hour text on what he’s been doing, Eddie figured he’d be just fine. Richie was resting and Stan was watching him like a hawk. Everything would be fine.

“Eddie Kaspbrak? Doctor Gray will see you now.” Eddie stood up and smiled at the perky nurse, ignoring the fact that her name tag said Myra, she had given him unnerving chills for some reason. 

She led him to the same room he was always given, a small smile on her face as she attempted to start up some small talk as she took his measurements. Myra was nice enough, it seemed. But she really seemed to have a lot in common with his mother, which was something Eddie tended to avoid completely. Maybe in another life, perhaps. “Doctor Gray will be here shortly, you may put on the gown while you wait.” Eddie smiled and began to undress when nurse Myra left, until he was only in his boxers and the hospital gown. 

He scratched the back of his neck and dug around in his pants pocket for his phone. He felt a little too old for this– he was a grown man in a hospital that he didn’t need to go to. It was a regular check up, but it wasn’t necessary. Before he could suddenly change his mind, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” When the door opened, Eddie was happy to see doctor Gray slowly waddling in, a hefty man with glasses thicker than any Eddie had ever seen. 

“It’s been so long, young man. You’ve grown to be quite tall, quite thin as well. Your mother might’ve mentioned bad dieting in passing when I saw her this morning.” He began to mumble to himself as he waddled to and fro, pondering something for a moment. “Now, Edward, I must inform you that my eyesight has been worsening, and I fear that today I will not be able to perform my usual routine check-up on you, boy. But my grandson is in top condition, and he will be with you shortly, I hope that’s okay.”

Eddie looked down at the chipper man and smiled. “Of course, doctor Gray. It was lovely seeing you after so long.”

The man grumbled a quiet agreement, smiling at Eddie and nodding along. “Yes, yes, well… He will be in shortly. You know Edward, I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice.. You see… ah, well… I should be off then,” He murmured, turning and waddling out of the room. Eddie watched curiously, his eyes following Dr. Gray before he quietly shut the door.

Fifteen minutes passed before the door was opening again. “Dr. Grayson asked if you would place your hands on the examination table and wait for him like that,” a nurse had asked softly, before quietly closing the door.

Eddie frowned and placed his hands on the examination table, decidedly not moving when the door opened and someone stepped inside. “Mr. Kaspbrak, it’s a pleasure. I’m Dr. Grayson… Get it? Grays… son? It was funnier in my head I think.” Eddie turned to face him, but the doctor took a step behind him before he could. He wore a mask and thick glasses, with his hair slicked back. “So… rectal exam today, uh?”

“Richie. Why.”

“I’m not sure who Richie is sir, but…” 

“Richard Tozier.” with a heavy sigh, Richie removed the doctors mask and glasses, and gave Eddie a charming wave.

“There, are you happy? You ruined the mood, Mr. Kaspbrak.”

“Richie, how the fuck did you convince my doctor to leave during my appointment!”

“Eddie, you’ve been going to this doctor whenever you go back to Derry for years now. This guy is ninety-three, I’m pretty sure they keep him around for you and your mother because this is ridiculous.”

“What did you do to that poor man?”

“I just gave him bird seed and locked him on the roof, he seemed pretty content. Also I think his sight is leaving him because he really thought I was his son.” 

“Oh my God, Richie.”

.

.

.

.

.

Eddie wouldn’t say he was particularly angry. But he wasn’t happy either. Eddie closed the trunk of Richie’s car after he put his suitcase inside. His mother sat at the porch with Myra, her face stone cold as Myra quietly tried to calm the red faced woman. “Hey Mrs. K! Did you miss me?” He called, a bright smile on his face when the woman scowled and threw her knitting needles on the ground.

“Richie, you need to go.” Richie looked at Eddie, whose arms were crossed and he looked tired, exhausted really. He had only been home for a day and a half and things were already going haywire.

“Listen, I know I shouldn’t have brought this weird game up to Derry, but I just wanted you to have a little fun. You don’t even enjoy yourself when you’re here. Tell me you weren’t surprised when you saw me looking dapper in a doctor's coat and slicked up hair?” Richie slowly tugged Eddie close, feeling triumphant when Eddie broke into a slight smile. 

“I mean, who else could it have been? Dr. Gray’s grandson is in his early twenties I think, you wish you looked like him.” Richie scowled and pulled him close by his belt loops, a soft grin on his face. 

“I’m sorry about dragging our weird sex baggage up here and I love you.”

“I forgive you for bringing our weird sex baggage up here and I hope you keep trying when I come home. I also appreciate you finding a clean place for us to uh… congregate.”

Before Richie could respond, he stopped himself. “Wait– hold on. What did you say?” As Eddie tried to speak, he was interrupted by a crushing hug and a gentle kiss on his lips. “Nevermind, I’m gonna go. I’ll probably visit my parents and I’ll see you at home tomorrow right?”

“My flight is scheduled later on tomorrow so I can go to Sunday mass with Ma, so I think you’ll see me at around six-ish? Maybe sooner.” Richie was pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips again before they parted.

“Let’s pray that it’s sooner.”

.

.

.

.

.

11

Eddie enjoyed church. Well, he doesn’t particularly enjoy church, he just finds church somewhat nostalgic. Not because he was forced to go every Wednesday and Sunday, but he enjoyed seeing Richie there and mouthing random things to him until his mother hissed some angry verses at him to stay away from Eddie. It never worked, considering the fact that Richie asked Eddie to marry him during a dinner party one night and left Sonia to have a near stroke. 

“Are you coming inside, Eddie Bear? Myra needs someone to sing hymns with her, and you were one of the best choir boys out there!” Sonia crooned, and Myra only blushed a bit and gazed up at him expectantly. 

“I’ll be up in a bit, mother. Just give me a moment.” She rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Well, everyone will be waiting in the center garden with Father Lewis, be inside by ten o’clock. The doors close by then.” Hand in hand, her and Myra walked up the few steps and toward the center area where the families gathered before mass began. 

Eddie took a quiet step inside the now empty church. Sucking in a shaky breath, he smoothed out his button down and quietly took a step forward. The pews were as pristine as he remembered them to be, strong wood with the hymns of that day placed neatly on each bench, two rows of twenty-two on either side of the church with a small aisle leading up to a grand stage with a menacing cross hanging above it. 

He hadn’t been inside of a church in years. When he and Richie had just married, he [his mother] insisted on having their wedding at a church. “ _Babe, I’m gonna have to veto this one. Religion is a cult and I’m not going to marry the love of my life in a place where being gay is considered a sin or some shit.”_ It ended up being a beautiful forest wedding that left Eddie speechless and near tears the entire event, and Richie had never felt more proud. His relationship with the church had promptly ended as soon as he had married Richie, and he couldn’t tell if he was relieved or a bit heartbroken about it. People began to quietly gather inside of the church, and Eddie was quick to move off to the side so the throng of people could make their way through. 

He suddenly felt claustrophobic, right then. The waves of people pushing and shoving to take their respective seats left Eddie feeling uncomfortable. Sunday mass was nothing short of boring to him. A preacher speaking for an hour about society and religion and good and evil _blah blah blah._ Eddie wouldn’t make it out alive. He was quick to slip out of mass before his mother and Myra could find him, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief when he had walked into an empty hallway until he was met with an old room with a confessional inside.

Eddie quietly made his way toward the confessional booth and took his seat inside. He closed his eyes and let his head lay back against the wooden wall of the confessional booth and only jerked up in surprise when he heard someone quietly cough.

“Oh! Is that you father Windermill? I um… I didn’t realize you were in here.” The man’s silhouette only creaked forward slowly and Eddie could only assume he was nodding. “Father… I didn’t mean to come in today but I suppose it was God’s will that lead me here…”

The man didn’t speak, he only sat back and allowed Eddie to continue. It was almost comforting to be allowed to speak his thoughts aloud to someone who wouldn’t dare let them leave the confessional. “Well, so much has been going on. I’ve been,” He sucked in a quiet breath and closed his eyes. “I’ve been sinning, father. I sin so often I feel numb whenever I try to recite verses in my head. I know if we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.” Eddie politely recited the verse from 1 John 1:9 and placed his hands on his lap.

“I’ve been married to my husband for quite sometime now, and I love him so much. We um,” Eddie couldn’t help but feel his face heating up. “We sin often enough, Father. I love him so much, but I feel as though my mother will never forgive this sin unless I leave him and I can’t just leave him.” He snorted softly, sighing to himself. “How does someone just ask the one thing that makes them happiest to leave their life for good, do you know what I mean?”

Eddie glanced at Priest Windermill’s silhouette and watched him only nod, and Eddie felt relieved to not be judged. “How do you sin, with this husband of yours?” He croaked out. And Eddie nervously laughed and sat up straighter in the confessional. 

“Well- Father I… its a bit personal.”

“Well, if you can’t tell Father, could you tell Daddy then?” And Eddie could feel his heart rate quickening as the sickly old croak of the man’s voice had turned into Richie’s.

Eddie scrambled up and out of the confessional booth, looking around the empty church and quickly slipping inside where Richie was and closing the door behind him. There Richie sat in a youthful ministers outfit which looked sinful on him. “You’re joking, right?”

Richie grinned and he stood up in the cramped space suddenly, “Hear me out, baby boy.” He murmured, his hands slowly trailing down to Eddie’s hips. “Hasn’t my lovely Eddie Kaspbrak been itching for a clean slate? Won’t you let Father Richard do that for you?” Eddie could feel his cheeks heating up and he shook his head immediately, his hands pressing against Richie’s firm chest all while Richie slowly pressed Eddie against the door of the confessional. “Let me get all of that dirty sin out of you.” 

Eddie’s eyes flickered up to Richie and he'd never felt so small. In the congregation that he and his friends would go to weekly (although for him it was biweekly), in the room that he would confess his weekly sins which were much less severe in his youth, with the man of his dreams who was dressed in a priest's outfit and trying to fuck Eddie in his church. “Let’s create the ultimate sin, baby.” Richie whispered against his ear, and Eddie could only mewl out a quiet response.

“Okay.”

He didn’t expect it to come out of his mouth as breathlessly as it did, and it looked like Richie didn’t expect it to come out of his mouth at all. Congregation was set to end in an hours time, they would most likely be out of there by then, his mother wouldn’t be able to leave to look for him since the preacher had began his prayer. 

“Let’s get all that sin out uh you, boy.” Richie mumbled gruffly in his hear as he sat back down in the confessional booth and pulled Eddie down into his lap. “‘m sure a man such as yerself has been doing something worser than th’devil.”

“You kind of sound southern, pastor.” came Eddie’s response, as his hips rolled down against Richie’s lap. “You’re quite the talker, father. How about instead of worrying about cleansing me, you worry about keeping yourself pure?” Eddie managed to squeeze down onto the floor between Richie’s knees, his nose pressing against Richie’s crotch and closing his eyes. “Each person is tempted when they are dragged away by their own evil desire and enticed. Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full-grown, gives birth to death. Do you know that verse, father?” Eddie mouthed along the hem of his pants, sighing when he felt Richie’s cock perking up. 

“James 1:14-15. I know that one like the back of my damn hand, Edward.” His fingers laced through Eddie’s fringe, gripping his hair tight and pressing his face down against his the bulge of his slacks. “If our minds are ruled by our desires, we will die. But if our minds are ruled by the Spirit, we will have life and peace. You may have my body, but the Lord has my mind, devil.” Eddie’s eyes looked wild in the darkness of the booth.  
  


“Get your fucking pants off, daddy.” Eddie murmured, and Richie was quick to shimmy out of his slacks and briefs until they were down his ankles. He watched with stern eyes as Eddie gazed at Richie’s leaking cock. “Who knew that a follower of Christ would be so hung. God probably made you that way so he could keep this heavenly cock all to himself, didn’t he?” Richie bit his lip and watched Eddie lick at the head, trying to lick up any precum that was smeared at the tip. “So would you say, since you’re technically a virgin, father, that your come is holy? Like holy water?”

“Well, it doesn’t quite work like that–”

“Because if so, you should definitely purify me and come on my face.” A broken groan fell passed Richie’s lips and he sat up, gripping the base of his cock with one hand and and guiding Eddie’s head back toward his lap with the other. 

“If this is the only way I’m able, I’ll do the Lord's work and––”

“––and fuck my mouth raw? Right?” Richie was silent as Eddie parted his lips and took Richie’s cock into his mouth again, sucking greedily until Richie was pushing him down to take more. 

“You’re a greedy little sinner, aren’t you? Just begging to take any cock you can? You’ve got the devil in you.” _I’ve got you in me,_ Eddie thought to himself as he took more of Richie down his throat. He could feel his throat tightening up around him, while his eyes closed as he focused to maintain his breathing. He could feel the precum slicking up his throat, his scent was filling up his senses, he couldn’t think if it wasn’t about Richie. Everything about him screamed sex and heat and now now _now._

“Wow, it’s really something seeing a guy with a cock crammed in his mouth, it almost looks too big for you, baby.” Richie tugged him further on his cock, ignoring the way Eddie choked and gagged by praising him softly. “You’re doing so well, you’re taking my cock all the way, aren't you? Not so eager, don’t want you to choke.” Eddie’s eyes glanced up at Richie, who was smiling as innocently as any preacher on Sunday would. With a lap full of Eddie’s face, Richie held him down there, enjoying the feeling of Eddie’s throat tightening up around him. The mess of curls at his crotch tickled Eddie’s nose, but the heavy scent of Richie left him wanting more.

“I think we’ve had enough of the cocksucking, time to christen you, alright?” Eddie sat up swiftly, with Richie keeping him close enough so he could wipe his wet cock against Eddie’s cheek. Eddie gazed up at him and whined, leaning back against the wall of the confessional and panting hard.. “It’s too fucking cramped in here, turn around for me.” Richie grumbled as he dug around in his slack pockets for what Eddie assumed was lube. Eddie turned around, his body shivering when he felt Richie’s hand squeeze his ass. 

“You’re no virgin, are you Eddie? Probably lusting for anything that’s thrown at you, probably why you’re begging for cock at a damn church as though it’s petty change.” He was quick to unbutton Eddie’s pants, letting them slip to the floor until they were tangled around his ankles. “I should tie up your hands and leave you here when I’m done with you, maybe let everyone else have a turn at cleansing the sinner.”

Eddie put a hand up to stop Richie, breath hitching when he felt his heavy cock pressed against him. “Let’s loosen you up quick, we’ve only got so long before mass ends, don’t we?” Eddie nodded absentmindedly as he snagged the lube from Richie’s hands, squeezing some onto Richie’s fingers and spreading it around for him. “Such a good boy when you’re getting what you want, is that how it is?” Eddie closed his eyes and nodded when he was pressed harder against the wooden door of the confessional, a burst of relief washing over him when Richie wasted no time in pressing a thick finger into him. 

It had been far too long, _far_ longer than Eddie had realized. In managing to slip away from all of Richie’s poor attempts at sexual roleplay, he had been depriving himself of one of the things that had him falling in love with Richie: his _cock._ And what a pretty cock it was. Their honeymoon had left the memory of exactly what it looked like engraved deep into his mind. It was the thick, cut cock of any gay man’s dreams: thick girth and long length, just begging to be loved and treated right. The tip would get wet with slick precum and slightly pink whenever Richie was really feeling something, and Eddie always felt smug whenever he eagerly pulled Richie’s cock out and saw how aching and needy it was because of him. Something only _he_ could handle. His lips curled into a smile when a second finger was curling into him as Richie stroked his free hand over his side, his chest, down to his cock until he was squeezing it while coaxing another whimper out of Eddie. “You’re beautiful, would be much prettier in a missionary uniform or something--” Eddie’s response was choked off due to Richie removing his fingers from his ass faster than he had intended. “Was prep good, are you ready?”

Richie pressed the head against his slicked hole before Eddie even began to nod. Eddie’s breath hitched when he felt the insistent press of Richie against him. It was everywhere; his lips pressed against his neck, his hand squeezing his hip, his other guiding his cock against his hole. In one fluid motion, his cockhead was catching against his rim before it was easing into him. The impending shout was expected, and Richie was quick to cover Eddie’s mouth with his large palm, keeping him tightly pressed against the wall, smothered and powerless.

Eddie’s whimpers and groans picked up when Richie deemed him ready enough to finally be fucked into. Eddie squirmed with each rough thrust forward, pushing him harder against the wooden wall he was pressed flush against. “You’re gonna get us caught.” was all Richie mumbled as he filled Eddie up. Eddie’s hands curled around his stomach, pressing flat when Richie slid in to the hilt “‘s it good for you?” All Eddie could do was nod, kneading back against his lower abdomen to press against Richie’s cock, causing Richie to pull out and slam back in _hard._ Eddie shivered involuntarily, while Richie’s angry thrusts left him floating on a bed of warmth and slight bursts of shocks forcing their way through his quivering body. He felt past the point of good, with all of his senses being invaded. It was dark in the small booth, with only an old faded light that was so dim it couldn’t really be considered on. It smelled like the nostalgia of his church, mixed with sweaty car sex in high school with Richie. He could smell the wild and musky scent of Richie’s sweat and precum, as well as his hot breath fanning out against his neck. It was all getting the better of him, the electric feeling hitting him right into his core. 

Everything was warm and cramped, hot in a way only passionate sex could be. It was balmy and slick, with a fire scorching between them and bursting vigorously. Richie was powerful over him, taking and taking and _taking_ while giving Eddie everything he needed in ways he never knew, in ways he had assumed would always lie dormant. He was floating, captured underneath this man who left him exposed and sent him spiraling over the edge. Before he knew it, he was spasming underneath Richie, spilling against the wooden wall with a choked off gasp which spurred Richie to fuck into him harder. “I’m close, jus’ give me a second--” Richie tightened his hold on Eddie, leaving him feeling dizzy and engulfed in the fire that was Richie. 

Richie could feel it, the surrender to his lower inhibitions while his primal urges simply took over. His hungry desire to thrust relentlessly into Eddie was never ending. He was engulfed in the faint scent of generic soap that Eddie used. It was never something Richie ever thought as erotic, but scenting that sweat and soap and come left him groaning quietly to himself. He moved his palm from Eddie’s mouth to allow him to breathe properly, but Eddie only took his hand and kissed it gently, mouthing against it. Richie twined their fingers together and pressed a kiss against his shoulders. A few erratic thrusts forward pushed him to his peak, spending inside of Eddie. His eyes were shut tight as they regained their breathing, a smile on both of their faces as they came down from their highs.

“You came inside.” were the first words Eddie managed to mumble first. Richie sighed quietly and pressed a gentle kiss against his neck. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby doll.”

.

.

.

.

.

“You _promise_ I’ll see you straight at home?” Eddie asked as he walked Richie to his car. 

“Eddie, Eddie, _Eddiiiiiie_. I got some ass from my lover. I’m happy.” Richie pressed a quick kiss against Eddie’s cheek and smiled when Eddie gave him a nudge. 

“I can’t wait until I see what you come up with next, Tozier.”

Richie only smiled, “You’ve got no idea, baby.”

  
  


  
  


+

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t allowed?” Eddie huffed as Mike gave him an apologetic smile and gently set him into the other police car. 

“Eddie… why was there cocaine in your car? And it’s the middle of the night, why were you swerving so horribly?”

“Mike! You _know_ that’s not mine, I get that this is protocol but… but you can’t just pass me off to some other cop! Call Richie! Please!” Eddie was frantic now, his wrists digging into the metal handcuffs slightly. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, honestly!”

“Eddie, Eddie. You’ve gotta pull it together. But I’ll call Richie. He’s not answering right now but I’ll try my best to get in touch with him.” He sighed quietly and stood up from his crouched position before slamming the car door closed. He slapped it with his hand and the man started up the car and they began their silent drive to whatever fucking precinct he was being dragged off to.

It was a silent drive.

“My husband’s a lawyer!” Eddie blurted out, his face burning red and light. He couldn’t breathe, he felt his body shaking. That couldn’t have been cocaine! It sure did look like it though didn’t it? It couldn’t have been Richie’s– he wouldn’t do something so stupid. Weed from time to time _maybe,_ but he was so safe with that! Eddie frowned when the car pulled of to the side of the dark road. “Where are we?”

“Please be quiet. We’re waiting for someone else to transport you, maybe rough you up a bit for wasting our time.” 

The cop climbed out of the car and stood there, waiting for about fifteen minutes until another cop car showed up. A man walked out of the cop car and spoke to the other officer for a good while, before the man Eddie had been driving with took the other car and sped off. The other police officer stood in front of the door beside Eddie, with only his torso in view. 

The door was opened abruptly and Eddie moved to the other side of the car, his breath hitching when the man slowly began to climb inside. His nerves deflated when he saw a mess of curls and eyes looking at him hungrily. “I told you we were going to eventually have some weird cop sex, baby.” Richie murmured, a sly smile on his face that Eddie met with a smile of his own.

“Well, I’m cuffed and ready for my punishment.

Richie grinned. God he was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> and that is that! I hope you enjoyed! If you did I'd love to know what parts were your favs or which bits you thought cute/bad/weird/etc? Or if you have any questions about the richie/eddie in this universe I'd love to give more info! also im on tumblr so feel free to shoot me prompts/questions/etc! (-:


End file.
